


Have you tried turning it off and on again?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elriel Drabbles - Modern AU [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I keep calling technical support because you rae helpful and also your voice is really cute au For rowaelin because I am trash for them or maybe elriel?
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, elriel - Relationship
Series: Elriel Drabbles - Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Have you tried turning it off and on again?

Elain let out an audible groan as her screen froze yet again. She’d told her supervisor over and over that it needed replacing but they were yet to listen. It was getting to the point it would freeze on her at least twice a day. If she was really lucky three. 

Elain had started to consider it luck because it meant that she would have to call the tech guy. The super helpful tech guy with a cute voice, she had told her sisters when they asked her what the most exciting thing about work was. She was yet to see him in person despite her technical troubles, he would just talk her through how to fix it. But there was something about his voice that Elain _really_ liked. 

And just maybe Elain had been a bit lax bugging her supervisor about a new monitor recently. 

Elain picked up her phone and put in the number for his office without even having to think because she had tapped it in so often. 

“Tech support. Azriel speaking.”

Elain bit down on how his low, smooth voice made her stomach flutter. She had a name and a voice and that was it. He had introduced himself politely the first time she had called. But beyond that she had nothing, besides he was polite and knew his way around computers.

“Hello, it’s me,” Elain said, and then quickly added. “Elain… from level four.”

“Ah, yes the problem monitor,” Azriel said. “Have you tried turning it off and off again?”

Elain laughed lightly. The first time she had called in a panic because she was going to miss a deadline and just turning it off and on had been the simple solution she hadn’t been able to think of in her panic. It had become Azriel’s opening line since.

“I did, the first thing I tried,” Elain said honestly. 

“I see, well give this a try,” Azriel said and then guided her through various key codes and button combinations but nothing worked.

Azriel sighed on the other end of the phone. “Well, I think it’s finally died.”

“That’s disappointing,” Elain said before she even realised the words had left her mouth. 

“Why?” Azriel asked. “You’re on your way to getting a new monitor.”

“Yeah, but…” Elain’s cheeks flushed as she caught her mouth from uttering those traitorous words. 

“But?” Azriel pressed, and Elain swore she could hear a smile in his voice. 

“Nothing,” Elain replied, her hand covering her eyes as she shook her head.

“Okay, well. I guess I’ll get that new monitor sorted for you. Goodbye Elain.”

“Thank you, Azriel.” Elain hung up, disappointment sinking in her gut. If her monitor was fixed she’d lost her excuse to call Azriel and hear his lovely voice. It was unfortunate but she had to keep working. Sabotaging some other piece of equipment crossed her mind but then she laughed at herself. That was plain ridiculous.

With nothing else to do Elain sat back in her chair, swivelling from side to side as she waited. 

“Elain?”

Elain’s eyes went wide as she heard a familiar voice, but this time it wasn’t coming through a phone. She turned slowly and saw a devastatingly handsome man, dark-haired, hazel eyes and tanned skinned. He had an almost shy, lopsided smirk on his face.

“Azriel?”

He nodded then gestured to the new monitor screen he was holding under his arm.

“I thought I’d deliver it myself, seeming as we tried so hard with the other one,” he said.

“Oh, thanks,” Elain said and then stood up giving him the room to work. He stepped into her cubicle and Azriel started unplugging things. “It’s nice to finally be able to put a face to voice. And name,” she added hastily.

“Likewise,” Azriel said. Seemed he wasn’t a man of many words off the phone either. He finished setting up the new monitor and it lit up to life. “There you go.”

“Now that it's fixed I won’t have an excuse to call you again,” Elain said, then felt her face flush. Oh Mother, had she just said that out loud?

To her surprise when she looked up at Azriel, a soft blush coloured his own cheeks then he smiled. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe we can think of something.”


End file.
